Where The Waters Meet The Shore
by Paperchaiins
Summary: AU// Sokai, Namixas// Could you bear it? If the people in your heart, weren't allowed to be there? When everything you've ever loved is rippied from you, what can you do but try to get it back. Even if that means leaving everything you've ever known.


**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own kingdom hearts, nor does frenchy. If I did we'd have seen some Sokai action long ago!_**

**A/N: **_Jappy: _WOOOOOO First chapter is uppppp! second chapter is...being written. I am also writing three other fics atm so it all depends. If you reveiw it may strive me to open up 'WTWMTS ' yknow, if people like it =P see its here Frenchy! xD

* * *

Where The Waters Meet the Shore

_**Kairi**_

_**Chapter One**_

I felt Naminé's hand tighten around mine. She didn't want to let go and I wasn't going to. This wasn't fair. It was wrong. I could feel my heart beating in my chest, and I could hear the thud thud of Naminé's heart, so in sync with mine. Our parents were yelling our names, telling us to come back. Just so they could tear us apart again? I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Where are they?" Naminé asked desperately. I knew how she felt, this was our one shot, the portal was right there, but Sora and Roxas weren't. They were late! I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and fished it out.

_from Sora_

_Kairi, police are questioning Roxas, plan to play dumb go ahead without us well find a way to get to you close the portal after you. & remember we lessthanthree you both_

My breath caught in my throat. Go on without them? How could we? The sound of our parents seemed to get nearer and I shoved the phone back in my pocket and grabbed my bag in one hand and Naminé in the other.

"Time to go" I said and she picked up her bag,

"What about Sora and Roxas?" She asked.

"They're going to meet us there, our parents got to them." I felt Naminé's grip on my hand tighten again but she said nothing as we walked into the dark, feeling it close behind us.

Walking through the darkness, it's hard to describe. You feel hot and cold, heavy and light, pleasure and pain, all at the same time. If I could describe it, I'd say its like that place in between sleep and awake, that place where you still remember dreaming. There was only one constant in the darkness, and that is that Naminé never once let go of my hand.

_**Naminé **_

_**Chapter One**_

I could smell salt-water air, I could hear crashing waves, I could see palm trees, I could taste... Well, you don't want to know what I could taste. Kairi squeezed my hand and smiled at me shakily. Beneath that relief, the joy of finally being free I could see she was scared. She always hid it well, Kairi was good at hiding how she felt. Sometimes it was a good thing, but at others it wasn't. It was always her strength, and always her downfall.

"Where are we?" I asked, pretending I hadn't seen the mask slip. I knew why it had slipped, and I didn't need to remind her that Sora and Roxas weren't here.

"We are" She began, stretching out her words as if she was getting ready to tell me a secret. "Somewhere."

I laughed, she laughed, it hadn't been that funny, but we laughed like we'd never heard anything so hilarious. My laughter only saw fit to make her laugh more, and her laughter only saw fit to fuel mine. An endless cycle of laughing. We gripped at each other, trying to keep ourselves upright as we continued in our hysteria. We failed and fell to the sandy ground, still clutching, still laughing. I'm not sure how it mutated, or the exact moment in which our laughter turned to sobs. The only thing I was sure of was that we were both scared and alone as we held each other close and made no effort to still our heaving chests.

_**Roxas**_

_**Chapter One**_

He had to be kidding. "A drug test?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and giving the cop the most condescending look I could muster. He nodded and handed me the cup. The cup, in which I was apparently expected to pee. "How exactly does that help you find those two girls?" I asked, picking the cup up and pretending to examine it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him go red.

"We uh.. Need to know whether your evidence is reliable." He said, obviously uncomfortable. I almost felt sorry for him, almost.

"Well, I guess there's nothing to do but pee in a cup." I said, getting to my feet and starting to unbuckle my belt. The cop started spluttering and trying to get out of the room. It still amazes me now how he managed to walk into it three times before he practically tore it off its hinges to open it. I chuckled and did my belt back up. The cup was still on the table, along with the orange juice they'd given me earlier, as if that had sweetened the deal. I couldn't help it, you would have done the same. Well, maybe not.

I could already hear Kairi and Naminé giggling in my head. The way they would when I told them.

The cop came back, in all his red-faced glory and I sat, lounging in the stiff chair, which was quite a feat let me tell you. There's a reason people confess to things in police stations, it's cos the chairs are agony. He took the cup and put a little lid on it. That kinda spoiled my fun, my plan to trip him and make him think he had pee on his shirt had gone out the window, but who cares, I'd tricked the cops and given nothing away about Kai and Nami. It almost hurt to think about them out there alone, but I knew Sora and I would find them.

I was marched out of the room just as Sora was marched in it, I winked at him, that wink said a number of different things. On top of that list was, 'they know nothing.' second it said 'Good luck, we'll get through it' and third, was my favourite. 'Give em hell.'

Can you tell we'd been to the police station before?

_**Sora**_

_**Chapter One**_

He slammed his fist on the desk and I cowered. More cringed than cowered, but Kairi and Naminé would be proud of my acting skills. "We know you know where they are!" He yelled in my face, spit was flying everywhere. He really needed to visit his dentist. I gave him a doe-eyed look, cos that always works. Kairi says I have this 'Sora-face', and I use it as often as possible to get her last bit of icecream.

"Are you telepathic?" I asked him with this mock awe in my voice. He seemed shaken at my response, but soon recovered. He wasn't as dumb as the usual cops. "So you _do_ know where they are!"

"I thought you were already convinced I did?"

"Yes, but you just admitted it!"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't, I asked if you were telepathic, cant a guy ask someone about super-powers without getting accused of kidnap anymore?"

"Don't mock me!" More fist banging, more spit. I got the feeling he was doing the spit thing on purpose, cos it wasn't allowed for me to replace the table. I feel sorry for that table, with his fist banging on it day in day out. If it could, I'm pretty sure it'd just walk out. I leant forward, braving the spit, and put my hands together in an imitation of a shrink I'd seen on TV once.

"And how does my mocking you make you _feel?_" I asked, copying the shrinks voice to a T.

Never in my life had I seen someone literally go blue until that moment. Nerve vein popping, eye twitching. It was almost comic, except it made him look even uglier. I smiled at him sweetly and his eyes seemed to pop out of his skull. Further comic relief was, rather unfortunately, interrupted by the entrance of Aerith, mine and Roxas' social worker. Oh you didn't know? Yeah, our parents were assholes who didn't want us, so we live in a care home. I know what your thinking, how could they not want such intelligent, strong, sexy ect ect. boys? Its a mystery, even to us. Not that it matters, Kairi and Naminé were all the family we needed. And we _did _need them.


End file.
